Hamtaro: Cloud Chronicles
by Nin-HamHKC
Summary: Prequel to Hamtaro All stories start somewhere, as even the Ham-Hams have their humble beginnings. There are two sides to every story, join a group of ham-hams as they embark on a World Journey before the ham-hams came together.
1. Introduction

This fan fic series is my own work. It has taken me a year in order to make this! Ever think much of there is more stories than one perspective? We have seen through the eyes of Hamtaro, but what if there were others that also played their roles in connection to the ham-hams? What if there was another ham-ham of importance than just Hamtaro? Each hamster has a view of the world just as every person does. There are two sides to every story, come as we embark on one that was untold previously…until now…

Cloud Chronicles: Part I Introduction

By: HamKnightCloud

Our story begins with the rising sun over Buckingham Palace in England. Many hamsters live there, as there is a royal family of hamsters and a history beneath the human exterior of the royal palace. As the sun rises, two ham knights are training by battling one another in the courtyard training grounds of the castle. A big hamster wearing tan training armor, and a smaller one wearing silver training armor…..

CLANG!!! The swords of the two hamsters make as they smack into each other.

Big Hamster: "You're never going to do it…."

Smaller Hamster: *Grunting while using his sword*** **"Yes I WILL…."

The two hamsters continue to struggle with one another, their swords still intertwined.

BH (Big Hamster): "You haven't done it yet, what makes this time any different?"

SM (Smaller Hamster): "I can disarm you and I will!"

Both continue to struggle until the bigger hamster finally gives and has to lessen his grip on his sword. 

CLANG!!! The sword is knocked out of the bigger hamster's paws.

BH: *tired and shocked at what had transpired* "Wow you actually did it!"

SH: *panting* "Thanks" (pant) "Looks like you have gotten stronger Barret" (pant)

Barret: "Yeah you too Cloud". 

Barret is a field hamster, his fur coat is completely black except for his ears which are brown. Cloud is a normal pet hamster whose fur is mostly white except for the back of his head and part of his back, and ears, which are brown. He also has a bit of ham hair that is curled on his head in between his eyes. Both have been friends since being real little and have entered into knighthood at the same time.

Cloud: *removing his helmet and finally relaxed* "Time we headed back to the castle and get changed, the ceremony will start soon."

Barret: *removes his helmet too* "Right, let's go!"

They walk back through the courtyard and to the side entrance of the castle and head to the knight changing rooms.

Cloud: "Barret I think you need to take a shower, you almost knocked me out from the smell!"

Barret: *smirks at Cloud* "Real funny, you need to take one too Mr. Hot Shot!"

Cloud: *removed his armor and went to one of the enclosed showers* "Alright, but you better definitely take one, you don't want to embarrass your brother again."

Barret: *takes his armor off and heads to another enclosed shower* (sarcastically) "That's real funny at the last meeting that no one told me about that and the Princess gave me such a look."

Cloud: (jokingly) "Yeah and the fact that it made her want to finish the meeting fast, and your brother didn't like that since she had to address you in front of the other knights because of your hygiene problem."

They both finished their showers and got dressed into their fancy knight uniforms. 

Barret: *changing the subject* "We've been knights for over a year now haven't we?"

Cloud: "Yeah I just wish we could do more than be guards to the Princess."

Barret: "What else would you do Cloud? Besides this?"

Cloud: *caught up in his own world with his eyes sparkling* "I would really like to see the world, fly from this cage of a castle and really experience what is out there! Just like my father!"

Barret: *grinning at Cloud* "You've been reading those books in the library again haven't you? Well get your head out of the clouds! We have to get ready and quick!"

Cloud: "Barret why do you like being Princess Amber's guard so much?"

Barret: "Hey it's an easy job, we don't have to do hard work and guard outside the castle."

Cloud: "I guess you're right, but we didn't have it this easy always though."

Just a year before, they were still squires. Mostly doing farm work on the sunflower fields by the castle. It was until one fateful day that gave them their opportunity to become knights. Princess Amber was taking a nice walk through the sunflower fields with her main bodyguard knight, Garret, Barret's older brother…. 

Princess Amber: (cheerfully) "Isn't it a beautiful day Garret?"

Garret: *smiles at Princess Amber and says* "Why yes it is your highness, as long as you're cheerful!"

Princess Amber: *blushes slightly* "Thank you, Garret, but you know I told you to call me Amber and not your highness, we are friends.

Princess Amber is a pet hamster who rules the Ham Kingdom of England. Her fur coat is white but has that pinkish complexion to it like Pashmina's. She has blonde ham hair that flows down her back nearly to her feet. She wears a yellow dress and her golden tiara, and is considered the most beautiful ham girl in all of England. Garret like his brother Barret is a field hamster, he has a brown coat except for black arms like Panda's. He is slightly older than Cloud and Barret, but he and Amber are about around the same age.

Garret: *blushes slightly too* "Yes I know your---I ER mean Amber, it's just that I try to stay formal since well you know, I'm the top knight and am supposed to be that way…"

Princess Amber: "Let's not worry about that too much, I needed some time away from the castle, too much stress."

Garret: "Yeah I know, we still haven't caught the two Ham Bandits yet, but don't worry we will."

Princess Amber: "That's good, because we must stop them from taking all the sunflower seeds that we harvest, or we won't have any for winter."

While they continued to talk, watching from the shadows of the sunflowers was the two bandits.

Bandit 1: *smiling evilly* "If we kidnap her, we'll be able to get the rest of the sunflower seeds without lifting a paw."

Bandit 2: (concerned) "But what about Garret? We can't take him on directly, he'll cream us!"

Bandit 1: *spots a full bag of sunflower seeds and smiles* "Help me with this, I've got an idea!"

They grab the bag of sunflower seeds and get ready to swing it.

Bandit 2: "This is too heavy I'm loosing my grip!"

Bandit 1: "You better not it's over my left foot…"

Bandit 2: "Uh oh" He loses his grip and it drops right on Bandit 1's left foot.

Bandit 1: *covers both paws over his mouth* "Owwwwwwwwwww!!! Get it off! Get it off!

Bandit 2: *manages to push it off Bandit 1's foot* "Sorry boss!! Please don't hurt me!"

Bandit 1: *calming down* "You're lucky that we are in the middle of a job, or you would have been sorry! Now let's try again and remember to throw it at Garret!" 

Bandit 2: *relieved* "Ok sure boss."

They lift the bag and throw it together, it just misses Amber and hits Garret, knocking him on the ground face first and unconscious.

Princess Amber: *yells* "Garret!!" 

After saying that the two bandits come out of nowhere and carry the Princess off.

Princess Amber: *screams and then begins calling out* "Help me please!"

Since there weren't any knights around (they were still at the castle), the bandits were able to make their way through most of the sunflower fields to escape….

Just a bit further down two hamsters were working in the sunflower fields and heard the princess's cries for help, it was Cloud and Barret.

Cloud: "Barret you hear that?"

Barret: "Sure did, so what are we waiting for, she needs us!"

The two head in the direction of the screams to find the two bandits who seem to have gotten lost in the maze of sunflowers. Along with the distraught Princess who was nearly in tears.

Bandit 2: "I knew we should have brought a map!"

Bandit 1: "Quiet, we must get out of here now, before the other knights come! *turns around to notice the two squires behind them* Huh? Who are you two?

Cloud: "Release her you fiends!"

Barret: "Yeah or you'll regret it!"

Bandit 1: "Ha, this coming from two squires? Don't make me laugh! In fact I think I will!" *begins to chuckle slightly*

Bandit 2: "Right on boss!" *chuckles too*

Princess Amber: *taking a moment to stop herself from crying* "Stop it!"

Bandit 1: "What are you going to do, stop us" *begins to laugh more*

Cloud: *picks a sunflower seed off the ground while the bandits are busy laughing* "Why don't you pick on someone else you bully!" *Throws the sunflower seed fast and it hits bandit 1 square right in the nose*

Bandit 1: *stops laughing immediately* "Owwww!!! What is it with me and pain today?"

Bandit 2: *startled* "Hey that's not funny!

Barret: *picks up a smaller bag of sunflower seeds nearby and begins to swing it around* "Well then here's something that will really knock your socks off!" *He releases it and it hits bandit 2 first and sends him into bandit 1 like a pair of dominoes being knocked over. Then, both of them smack into a sunflower stem*

Bandit 1: * dazed with bandit 2 right on him* "When does the pain stop?"

The sunflower begins shaking until the top comes off and lands on the two bandits with a loud thud noise.

Bandit 2: *from under the bottom of the sunflower top, dazed laying with bandit 1* "Now boss I think."

Cloud: *walks over to Princess Amber and helps her to her feet* "Are you ok?" (he says very kindly) *their eyes met for a moment and both of them blushed while holding each other's paws* 

Princess Amber: *still blushing* "Thanks to you two!" *Then begins to think* "Oh my goodness! We must help Garret!"

The three hamsters head to Garret, and help him to his feet, he was finally awake. Cloud and the Princess were still holding paws. *Cloud noticed and looked at the Princess again, they both looked each other in the eyes and blushed*

Barret: "Bro, are you ok?"

Garret stands up, both Cloud and Princess Amber let go of each other's paw.

Garret: *rubbing his head* "Yeah I'm fine, let's get the Princess back inside now!"

They head back to the castle to find startled knights who had already been searching all the grounds of the castle and field. The Princess explains what had happened, and the knights are sent out and find the trapped thieves and are able to send them to the castle jail and recover the lost sunflower seeds. After recovering from her experience, the Princess called a special meeting for the higher ranked knights.

Princess Amber: *with Garret at her right side at all times* "I'm glad you all made it, as you can tell we are short for guards because many are guarding the diplomat at the summit in Germany talking to my uncle King Babi."

Knight 1: "What are you proposing we do your highness?"

Princess Amber: "I would like to make Cloud and Barret knights and thusly my guards."

All of a sudden six of the high knights including knight 1 burst out into laughter.

Knight 1: *laughing with the rest* "This is a joke your highness! Those two? They maybe the sons of the two great Ham knights Cecil and Vladmir, but come on! Those two?

Garret: *getting really upset and shouted at the knight* "Draco, Vladmir was my father!"

The room got quiet in an instant. Princess Amber just looked at Garret and the others with dismay.

Draco: "I'm sorry, Garret I didn't mean any harm, but come on you said it yourself, your brother and his friend aren't ready."

Princess Amber: "They proved today they are, they did what no one else could do in this room for the past two weeks, catch the bandits and saved me, and most importantly restored our sunflower seeds! You all may feel to disagree, but I am standing by my decision! They will be knighted! Send for them, we shall carry out the ceremony at once!"

Draco and the rest of the knights nodded and sent for the two, and all the other knights assembled for Cloud and Barret's knighting ceremony. In front of many knights and those that work in the sunflower fields, they were knighted.

Princess Amber: *knighting the two squires in front of their peers* "Arise, you two for you are no longer squires, but knights! And you shall be my personal body guards from now on!"

Cloud & Barret: "Thank you your highness!"

Garret and everyone else in attendance: "OOMPA!"

The scene changes back to the present with Cloud and Barret finishing their preparations for the ceremony. 

Barret: "Cloud quit daydreaming! We're going to be late for the ceremony!"

Cloud: *pulling out his black cloak which was handed down to him from his father, which he had been fixated on for a few minutes* "Oh right let's go!" *Puts on the cloak to finish his formal uniform*

Barret: *looking at the cloak* "You're not going to wear that too?" 

Cloud: "It was my father's and his father's. I consider it good luck to wear it as well."

Barret: "Whatever, we better hurry! We've been late too many times already!"

They run to the throne room where the higher knights are already present. The only ones not present are the princess and Garret.

Draco: (sarcastically) "Well, well look who finally decided to join us! The great ham knights Cloud and Barret! Took you long enough! Thought we needed to send a search party! Guess you're lucky Garret is your brother Barret, and can look after the princess!"

Barret: "Grrrr…Don't start what you can't finish Draco!" *cracking his paws ready to strike Draco*

Just then Garret and the Princess enter the room, all the knights stand erect on the left and right sides of the throne room. Garret sees Barret was about to hit Draco and shakes his head in dismay. Barret stood there silent looking back at his brother and stood erect next to Cloud, embarrassed that his brother saw him like that. Draco just chuckled slightly while standing next to another knight.

Then a hamster that had a horn came from the front entrance of the throne room and blew the horn, he was the announcer ham.

Announcer: Announcing Lord Raven of China!

Barret: *in his own world* "China that's where I want to go!"

Cloud: *grins at Barret* "Who's head is in the clouds now?"

Draco and a few knights stare at them.

Garret: *in a quiet voice to Cloud and Barret* "Shhhhh…Be quiet you two!"

Lord Raven approaches Princess Amber's throne and kneels on one knee.

Princess Amber continues to look at Lord Raven, trying to keep a straight face because of the interruption.

Raven: "Your highness!"

Raven is a field hamster who was a knight of England who settled in China, after retiring the top knight position to Garret. He is considered a close friend to the royal family, his father was a close friend of the late king. Raven has gray fur with a black raven shape on his back, but can't be seen do to him wearing his formal attire.

Raven: "I bring you great news from this year's summit!" Your uncle was able to establish that link between France and Italy! The leaders have finally decided to patch up their friendship!"

Princess Amber: "Thank you Raven! I knew I could count on you for those matters! So I see my knights have also made it back safely."

Raven: "Indeed, they are all resting! Now I must depart! I must return home, to my tower in China, I grow weary of such matters."

Princess Amber: "Don't you wish to rest up here first? You are more than welcome to."

Raven: "I will be fine your highness, for I have a train that is about to depart that I must catch."

Princess Amber: *smiles* "Take care Raven, have a safe trip!"

Raven: "I will and you take care as well!" *He begins to depart, then as he leaves he talks to himself where only he can hear* "Care to stay safe princess for you soon won't be!" *He leaves the castle and is escorted by a knight, once they are alone this knight talks to him*

Knight: "So Lord Raven, will your plan work, the cats have been brought together from all parts of England just like you said?"

Raven: *evilly grinning at the knight* "Only the best of the best?"

Knight: (nervously) "Yessssss….."

Raven: "Excellent! The time is now to take which is rightfully mine! I will be king of this country yet! Prepare the cats, for you shall set my plan into motion tonight! 

Meanwhile back in the castle………………….

Princess Amber: (disgruntled) *talks to both Cloud and Barret in front of the other knights* "Do you two always have to do that?" *sighs* "Oh well, I guess I'm going to go rest for tonight. We might as well continue with having the festivities even though Lord Raven chose to not stay, many hamsters have been looking forward to it for too long. I will need one of you to guard my room tonight along with Garret."

Barret: "We decide?"

Princess Amber: *sighs* Yes the other can enjoy the festivities, since Draco has been elected to help Garret tonight.

Cloud: "Ok pleasant dreams, and thank you your highness!"

Princess Amber: *blushes when she looked at Cloud and smiled again and began to leave the throne room* "I will see you all later, please don't take all night like last time!"

Garret: *looking at both of them* "They won't!"

The princess heads to her room and Garret and Draco follow to her door and stand guard.

The other knights leave them, heading to prepare for the festival since they weren't on duty.

Cloud and Barret return to the changing room to get their armors ready, not training ones but their silver ones that have the royal family crest on it.

Barret: "Ok, who's it going to be?"

Cloud: "I don't know, you or me?"

Barret: "Only one way to decide…."

They look at each other and hold their paws out.

Cloud and Barret: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

They keep doing it, for at least 15 rounds, all ending in draws, until finally…

Cloud: "Yes! Paper beats Rock!"

Barret: *puts on his armor* "Fine I'll go, so what are you going to do then, check out the festival?"

Cloud: "No, I'm going to read more in the library, I want to study that Paris book again."

Barret: *sighs* "Head in the clouds man, as long as you're a guard for Amber you aren't going anywhere and neither am I!"

Cloud: "Yeah I know, but I can dream can't I? Someday I will leave this place and see the world for what it's worth, and so will you!"

Barret: "Keep that positive thinking and it may happen after all." *He leaves Cloud alone, and heads to Amber's room*

Cloud goes to the library and pulls out the Paris book again. 

Cloud: "Someday I will go there, someday." *He reads the book until he falls asleep*

A Few Hours Later………..

The castle gates were opened to all hamsters that night as many hamsters came to enjoy the spectacle before them. The castle had many decorations of many sorts and plenty of sunflower seeds. Princess Amber greeted the guests, from her throne with Garret and Barret and Draco watching all the ways to ensure the princess's safety.

Meanwhile outside the castle, by the courtyards……

Knight: *To other knights that were Raven's followers* "We got our instructions from Lord Raven, now release the cats!"

There were 4 cats that were found to be the meanest and biggest cats in England. They were very intelligent cats as well, they could speak hamster. The cats were released into the courtyards from the cages that held them! They then made their way past the gates of the inner castle and closed onto entering it.

A Ham knight who was going to check outside, saw them and ran back to the throne room.

Ham knight: Cats are here!

Guests: *begin to panic and scream*

Princess Amber: "Calm down everyone! Alright Draco, take the guests to the other part of the castle where they will be safe."

Draco: "Yes your highness!" *He motions to the guests and they follow*

Princess Amber: "Knights secure the castle and prepare to get the cats out of here!"

Knights: "Yes your highness!" *They begin to head to many different areas of the castle to help secure the castle*

Garret: "Amber I must take you to the….."

He was cut off, just before he could tell her anything else three cats were in the throne room, and another headed past to where Draco took the guests. One cat got past Garret easily and grabbed the princess in his mouth and ran out the door, with the princess screaming the entire time!

Princess Amber: "Garret help me!"

Garret: "Amber don't worry I'll save you!" *He then chased after the cat*

Barret: "What about me, Bro?"

Garret: *yelled back to him* "Find Cloud! I'll handle this!"

Barret: "Right!" *Barret runs to the library*

In the library………….

Cloud had finally woken up.

Cloud: "Some party, isn't it loud?"

Barret: *bursts into the library and out of breath* "Cloud!" (pant) "Cats taken over castle" (pant) "Come on they have Amber!" (pant)

Cloud: "I think I got what you said come on let's go!" *starts out the door*

Barret: *resting to catch his breath* "Give me a sec and I'll be with you!" (pant)

Cloud: "Ok let me get my armor!" *He runs to the changing room quickly puts on the armor and meets Barret who is finally rested and ready*

Barret: "Ok let's help my brother save Amber!"

Cloud: "No, let me help your brother, besides the other knights need you more!"

Barret: Heke?

Cloud: "If both of us go, no one would be able to help the other knights protect the guests if they got into trouble!"

Barret: "True….ok Cloud I'll do it your way, just don't get busted up you know."

Cloud: "Don't worry I'll be fine!" *They shook each other's paw with their secret paw shake and headed to the throne room*

The two cats were having a field day with the knights there. Most of the knights haven't been training as much lately and were no match for them and ended up being knocked to the floor and fainted. Raven's knights entered the castle. They began rounding up knights and placing them in captivity. The cats were then sent to guard the captives. 

Cloud and Barret: *peek into the throne room and seen what has happened* 

Barret: "Great how are we supposed to save Amber now if the knights were defeated?"

Cloud: *looks around* "Hey we can take care of those guards easily!"

Barret: "Ok…What about those cats?"

Cloud: "Where?"

Barret: *points* "There!"

Cloud: *looks, sees the cats and then at the buffet set up and sees some acorns on it and smiles* "It's time we prove ourselves as true knights my friend, I have an idea!"

Cloud sneaks in first to the throne room and reaches the buffet, and takes three acorns and puts them by his side and hides from the guard who was walking to the buffet. The guard looks, sees no one and returns to his post.

Barret: *in a quiet voice* "What are you doing? Get back here before the cats see you!"

Cloud: *takes aim, and throws the first acorn and ducks under the table, it hits the cat right on the side*

Barret: "Oh I get it…" *chuckles lightly and makes his way to the buffet and ducks under the table with Cloud*

The cat in the process meowed loudly and hissed at Raven's knights, thinking they threw it.

Raven's knights: "Go back to your post we didn't do it!"

The second cat comes over because of the commotion and inspects the knights for himself. 

Raven's knights: *nervously* "We didn't do it!" 

The second looks at them and goes back to its post and the knights search around for signs of anyone that maybe doing it, but can't find anyone.

Barret: *throws second acorn at the second cat hitting its back*

The cat meows loudly and runs back to the knights and again they deny. The cat then walks back but checks its back the whole way to its station and decides to go to sleep.

The knights begin another search—still no one. They give up and return to their posts.

Cloud: *throws the final acorn* The acorn hits the first cat on the head. 

Now the cat has had it and begins hissing at Raven's knights. The second one wakes up and decides to join in on the fun.

1st cat: *grins* "You say you didn't throw them…"

2nd cat: *smiles evilly* "Well let's forget about the prisoners and have some fun with them…"

Raven's knights: "Run!!!!!" *They run very fast out the castle doors as the two cats chased after them*

Barret: "So much for them!" *unties the knights that were held hostage*

Cloud: "You guys alright?"

Knight 1: "Yeah we're ok, just had a little nap I guess."

Knight 2: "Just fine, are the cats gone?"

Knight 3: "Wasn't there more than two cats?"

Barret: *shocked* "Oh no Cloud!" One must have went after Draco and the guests!

Cloud: *calmly* "Ok Barret, you and the other knights help Draco, I'll help Garret!"

Barret: "You better be careful! Bring them both back in one piece, as well as yourself!"

Cloud: "Right I will!" *They split up*

Meanwhile confronting a cat by the guests……

Draco: "You'd think this would be much easier facing only one cat"

The guests were staying behind him at all times. He kept using his sword to deflect the cat's claw swipes.

Draco: "Where's back up when you need it?"

Barret: *arriving with other knights* "Right here!"

Draco: *looks at Barret and smiles* "Well looks like you can do something right after all!"

Barret: *grins at Draco* "Come on, you must have had more faith in me than that!"

Draco: *grins* "No"

Barret: "Whatever" *they both stand side by side and Barret draws his sword* "Time to party!"

Draco: "Let's do it!"

Knights: "Mind if we join you?"

Barret and Draco: "Not at all!"

The other knights join in and help the two chase the cat out of the castle and the guests, knights, and Barret and Draco rejoice over their victory. The two quarreling knights shook paws and made up for how they treated one another earlier.

Meanwhile outside the castle…..

Garret has chased the cat carrying Princess Amber to the stream by the castle.

Garret: *tired* "Release her!"

Cat: "You aren't in the position to give me orders!"

Garret: "Heke? You can talk?!"

Cat: *grins evilly* "Of course, well we can!" *Places Amber down and behind him* "If you want her come and get her!"

Garret: *Charges, but is knocked away by the cat, and then the cat using its claws, tries to scratch Garret with them, he dodges it, but not without his sword being knocked out his paws by the cat* 

Cat: "Your done!" *The cat uses it paw and smacks Garret into the ground and then swats him like a fly into a tree, where he slides down the trunk.

Princess Amber: *screams*

Garret: *trying to stay awake* "Ughhhh…my head hurts, so does my back."

Princess Amber: *in tears* "Garret! Please get up!" 

Cloud *hears Amber's screams and runs in that direction, but notices he's missing something…* "Oh cat's my sword!" "I forgot my sword, now what?" *he continues to think of what to do while running* "No time, she needs my help!" 

He then reached the area where they're at, only to see the princess crying and Garret in bad shape.

Garret: "Cloud take my sword…save Amber" *he fainted after he spoke*

Cloud: *picked up Garret's sword and yells to the cat* "Release Amber NOW!"

Cat: "You think I'm going to hand her over come and get her, let's see if you can succeed where your friend failed!" 

Cloud: *clutches the blade in his paws and charges the cat* "Charge!!!!"

Cat: *smirks* "I'm sorry wrong move!" *Hits Cloud with its paw and sends him flying to the ground*

Cloud: *he lands on his tail and yells* "Ouchichi, my tail!" *He charges again, only to be swatted directly to the ground face first* 

Princess Amber: *watching still crying* "Please Cloud get up! You can do it!"

Before he could the cat swatted him again this time with his claws out. 

Cloud: *grunted* " Ughhhh….saved by the armor!"

Cat: "Not for long! *The cat scratched Cloud's back again, the armor was beginning to break*

Cloud: "Can't take much more of this…." *He was starting to see black*

Princess Amber: *crying* "Cloud please get up, please!" *sob*

The cat began to laugh at Cloud, all he could hear was its laughter and Amber crying.

Cloud: *weakly* "Noooo Amber, Garret if I don't get up, this cat will…will"

Cat: *still laughing* "So much for a challenge, well your no fun! I'll just take care of her instead!" *turns around and moves toward the princess*

Cloud: *hears Amber's crying getting louder and louder, at the same time he felt a fire from inside his body growing…. it kept growing, and growing yet still and he shouts the best he can* "Amber noooo, I'm not going to let you down!" *His heart started to beat faster, he cared for Amber, he wasn't sure of the feeling, but had a good idea of what it was, he didn't want her to get hurt. His heart kept beating faster and he could feel where this fire was coming from, his heart. The feeling of how much he cared for her got stronger as more he heard her crying, could this be love? He thought, yes that must be it! This "fire" kept growing, he could feel strength he never felt before surge threw his whole body!*

Princess Amber: *through her tears caught a glimpse of Cloud starting to get to his feet and clenching the sword much differently then he previously did. They gazed into each other's eyes* 

Cloud: *saw her pain and fear of the cat threw hers and she saw his determination and courage through his*

Cat: *stopped and saw why she stopped crying, so he turned around and looked at Cloud and gazed into his eyes and saw how different he looked* (slyly) "You want more eh? Well I'll be glad to deliver!" *The cat got ready to pounce him*

Cloud: *sternly* "Leave HER alone!"

Cat: *continued to get ready to strike, but this time changed who he was going to pounce, Amber! Daring Cloud to stop him!*

Cloud: *sternly repeated what he said* "LEAVE HER alone!" 

Cat: *laughed evilly* "Then I'll do opposite of what you say!" *Got ready to pounce*

Cloud: *full of anger* "LEAVE AMBER ALONE!!!!" *Jumped the same time the cat pounced*

Princess Amber: *screamed and looked ahead*

SLASH!!!!! The cat was sliced by the sword on the paw! 

Cat: *meowed in great pain* "How? How did you move so fast?" There was a big scratch on the cat's right paw!

Cloud: *catching his breath* Was now in front of the cat protecting a shocked Amber. 

The cat was speechless and kept moving away from the hamsters, until it fell back words into the stream! 

Cat: *still shocked* "No this isn't fair! I was supposed to win? How? How did I lose?" *The cat was further carried downstream until it was very far away from the castle*

Princess Amber: *still crying, held out her paws as if to hug Cloud, she began to run to him*

Cloud: * tired, dropped the sword and held out his paws to her and ran toward her*

They ran and ran as fast as their feet would get them to each other…

When they were nearly in each other's arms……

Princess Amber *went right past Cloud into the arms of the bruised Garret!*

Cloud: *jaw drops*

Princess Amber: "Garret are you ok?" *She held him tightly*

Garret: *lovingly* "As long as you are all right"

Princess Amber and Garret: *kiss and continue to hug each other*

Cloud: *starting to sink the information in front of him in* "Right she really likes him…." *After saying that he faints and falls back words*

Garret: *looks at Cloud who's now out cold* "Uhhh Cloud you ok?"

Some time later……..

There is another celebration all the knights and every ham in the area has gathered.

All the hamsters were there to hail two knights who really came through, Cloud and Barret! They were standing in front of Princess Amber and the rest of the knights.

Princess Amber: "For your courage, bravery and cunning in time of our great need, I grant you one request that I will fulfill Cloud!"

Cloud: "Is there really anything I want though? *He looked at Draco who was giving him thumbs-up and then he looked at Barret who nodded yes to what he should ask for, then he looked at Amber. *

Princess Amber: *nervous that he may ask for her paw in marriage awaits his decision*

Cloud: "After much consideration I've decided what I want…." *everyone looked eagerly at him* "I've always wanted to see the world, may I be allowed to leave the castle and journey around the world like my father before me?"

Princess Amber: *sighed a breath of relief and smiled at him* "Of course Cloud if that is what you desire" 

Cloud: *turned to Barret and saw him frowning* "Wait one more request please your highness!"

Princess Amber: "Huh? What is it?"

Cloud: "Please allow Barret the same privilege, he really would like to see the world just as badly as I do, and besides I could have never done it without him!"

Barret: *smiled greatly at Cloud* "Thank you my friend!"

Cloud: "We have to stick together right?!"

Barret: "Yeah!" *They did their secret paw shake*

Everyone: *Clapped and cheered for them*

As everything got back to normal in the castle, Amber called Cloud to her balcony to talk to him in private.

Princess Amber: "You know why I didn't hug you right?"

Cloud: *looked at her* "The thought did cross my mind…."

Princess Amber: "I really like you Cloud, and I know you really like me…*she blushed* "You wouldn't have stopped that cat other wise…"

Cloud: "Then why…."

Princess Amber: "Garret? Well because…."

Cloud: *brokenhearted* "You love him…." 

Princess Amber: "Cloud please don't be upset…you'll find someone who deserves you better, besides, you set it yourself, you want to see the world, where I am a princess, who has great responsibility and does not desire to leave her cage…" 

Cloud: *didn't want to hear anymore, he was starting to cry, and turned away from her*

Princess Amber: "Cloud, Cloud please don't be that way…" *She faced him and saw he was crying and trying to hide it* 

Cloud: "Please Amber no more…." *he cut himself off he was crying more now and couldn't hide the tears any longer*

Princess Amber: "Cloud…" *She put her paws around him and hugged him* "Don't worry you'll be fine, you can come see us anytime if you run into trouble ok?"

Cloud: "Alright I will!" *He began to dry his tears* "I'll still be able to see you right?"

Princess Amber: "Of course! *She hugged him tightly* "We will always be friends!" *She kissed him gently on the cheek, he smiled but it quickly went away* "Now I want you to show this world what your made of! You will find someone better trust me!" 

Cloud: "Alright I will" *He said again but really enthusiastic* "I will make everyone proud, especially my father! *He walked out of the balcony and headed to leave the castle, with Barret by his side*

Princess Amber: *She watched him from the balcony, tears were starting to form in her eyes* "I hope he'll be alright…"

Garret: *Placed his paw on her shoulder then pulled her into a hug* "I know so" "Don't worry if he's anything like his father, and from what he's shown us, he is, he'll be all right!"

Princess Amber: "Yes your right!" *She smiled again and waved to him from the balcony*

Cloud: *Looked up and waved back to both of them* "Ready to go Barret?"

Barret: "Ummm, I'm going to head out soon enough, I'm mostly interested in seeing China, besides I have much more to do before I head out too.."

Cloud: *down hearted* "Oh ok…." *then he got excited again* "Ok then promise me we'll see each other down the road!"

Barret: "Of course! *They do the secret ham shake one last time*

Cloud: "Ok! Now where do I go from here?"

Barret: "You wanted to see Paris right?"

Cloud: "Yeah"

Barret: "Well take the English Chunnel, you'll be there in no time!"

Cloud: "Great! Thank you! Bye-Q Everyone! I hope to see you again later on!"

Drako: "Don't forget to write! Also make sure to keep training so I can beat you Cloud!"

Cloud: "You know it! Bye-Q!"

Everyone: "Bye-Q!"

As he kept walking, Cloud kept getting further away from them until he was no longer seen over the horizon. He may have finished his adventures as a Ham Knight in England, but his adventures around the world have only begun!

Stay tuned for Part II of Cloud Chronicles: Meeting of Fate!


	2. Meeting of Fate

Cloud Chronicles Part II: Meeting of Fate 

By: HamKnightCloud 

Now that Cloud has left the castle, he was on his way to the English Chunnel, where he would take a ride and go to Paris, his first stop around the world. Of course if he only knew how to reach the English Chunnel that is……

Cloud: "It's getting late, I wish I asked for directions…"

He was now completely lost; he had never been this far away from the castle before, so he decided he should ask for directions.

Cloud: *Saw a funny dressed hamster that looked real familiar to him and calls to him* "Excuse me…" *the hamster turns around and looks at him* "Do you know where the English Chunnel is?"

Funny dressed hamster: "Oui!"

Cloud: "I'm sorry, I'm not following…."

Funny dressed hamster: "Tu ne parle francais?"

Cloud: "Heke?"

Funny dressed hamster: "Do you speak French?"

Cloud: "French? No…I don't think so…"

Funny dressed hamster: *sighs* "No problem, the answer to the question is yes, I know where it is!"

Cloud: *excited* "Really, that's great! Where is it?"

Funny dressed hamster: "Look up!" *Points to the sign above him*

Cloud: *looks up and reads the sign and then gets a bit embarrassed* The sign said English Chunnel 1-mile "Oh ok, thanks!"

Funny dressed hamster: "Why did you ask? Are you going to France?"

Cloud: "Yeah!"

Funny dressed hamster: "What a coincidence, so am I!"

Cloud: "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

Funny dressed hamster: "Of course! I was at that crazy party the princess through!"

Cloud: *frowned* "Wasn't a party to me…"

Funny dressed hamster: "Don't worry about it! The past is the past! Let's go!"

Cloud: *smiled* "Yeah, alright! By the way my name's Cloud, what's yours?"

Funny dressed hamster: *in his French accent* "Ivan!" *they shook paws*

Ivan is a pet hamster who's brown except for the front of his head, which is white. He also wears a black beret that leans more to his right ear and a black scarf.

Cloud: "Do you mind if I accompany you on the way to Paris?"

Ivan: "Not at all! We must hurry though!"

Cloud: "Why?"

Ivan: *he begins to blush* "Because she's waiting for me…"

Cloud: *intrigued* "She?"

Ivan: *still blushing* "Mia, a girl ham!"

Cloud: "Well we should hurry!"

They run to the English Chunnel, once there they line up with other hamsters to board a bus that goes to Paris.

Ivan: "This hamster bus goes through one part of the Chunnel that will bring us to Paris!"

Cloud: "Ok, so what do we do when we get there?"

Ivan: "I don't know about you, but I have to go home and tell Mia what happened there, but you can stay with us until you find out where to go from there?"

Cloud: "Thank you, but I don't want to be of any trouble…"

Ivan: "Of course not! It's ok Cloud, we run a lodge for hamsters that pass through Paris so you're more than welcome!"

Cloud: "Great! So where does Mia live?"

Ivan: *blushes again* "With me…"

Cloud: *shocked* "Whoa are you two married?"

Ivan: *face turned beet red* "Noooo, just we have two different owners that run the inn below the lodge for hamsters, and the owners liked to keep us at the inn."

Cloud: "Ok" *changing the subject* "How long does it take to reach Paris by this bus?"

Ivan: *smiles* "Only three hours!"

Cloud: "Wow that's fast! Much better than walking!"

Ivan: "Oui!"

The bus starts up; they get on and ride a short quiet ride to Paris. Once there they leave the bus station. Cloud takes one foot out of it and can't believe his eyes!

Cloud: *his eyes sparkled* "Look at the size of the houses and buildings! They're everywhere and so huge!"

Ivan: "Impressive huh? Well, we have to keep going…"

Cloud: *stepped onto the road and looked straight ahead* "Hey checkout the things on wheels, are those cars? They look much different than the ones that are in the books in the library at the castle!

Just then a car was coming from behind him and the left wheel was right in the path to crush Cloud!

Ivan: *shouting* "Cloud move! Car's coming!"

Cloud: *turned around and rolled away from the car, but was able to get a glimpse of what was in the back of it…a really pretty girl hamster!* "Whoa, she's beautiful!" *He was totally fixated on the girl ham…she was all white and had two pigtails with blue ribbons on them. He couldn't think of anything else, even how much he cared for Amber felt insignificant after seeing this girl. Maybe just maybe, he was over not being with Amber.*

Ivan: *looking at Cloud, who was now in a complete daze, called out to him* "Cloud wake up! Another car!"

Cloud: *snapped back to reality* "Huh?" *He turned around and just dodged it in time, and decides to stay on the sidewalk* "That was close, thanks Ivan!"

Ivan: "You have to be more careful! This isn't like England! France has many buildings and people that live here, more crowded with people and cars!"

Cloud: "I'll remember that later…say Ivan do you know the girl I saw?"

Ivan: "What girl?"

Cloud: "The girl ham in the back of that big car…"

Ivan: "What did she look like?"

Cloud: *eyes sparkling* "She had fur white as pure snow, eyes as beautiful as an ocean, with the ribbons to match…"

Ivan: "Oh…you mean Bijou?"

Cloud: "Bijou?" *in his own world again* "What a lovely name for an angel…" 

Ivan: "Ok lover boy, but I think you should steer clear from her…" 

Cloud: *snapped back to reality* "Why?'

Ivan: "Many have tried to see her, all have failed!"

Cloud: "Heke?"

Ivan: "I'll explain later..let's just head back to the lodge, Mia is wondering where I'm at!"

Cloud: *downhearted* "Oh ok…"

Ivan and Cloud head to the lodge and enter it. They find a girl ham working on cleaning the lodge by sweeping the living room floor.

Ivan: "Mia I'm home!"

Mia: *very happily* "Ivan! Welcome home!" *She hugged him and Ivan blushed*

Mia is a pet hamster, who has white fur, but it has a blue complexion to it and she has long blue ham hair that is of medium height, it only goes midway down her back. She also is a very good cook and can make many different things.

Ivan: "Sorry I took so long! I brought a visitor, his name's Cloud! He's passing through!"

Cloud: "Very pleased to meet you Mia!" *They shake paws*

Mia: "Any friend of Ivan' s is welcome to stay here!"

Cloud: *he smiled* "Thank you very much!"

Mia made a big dinner of many different nuts and for dessert they had one of her famous cakes. They both enjoyed every bite.

An hour later…… 

Cloud: "Wow Mia, that was great! How did you learn to cook so well?"

Mia: "Thank you, Cloud! I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Cloud: *yawns* "I'm going to turn in! I'll see you tomorrow!'

Mia and Ivan: "Goodnight!"

Cloud: "You two as well!" *Goes to the room they let him stay at. There he took off his cloak, the only thing he took with him, and placed it on a chair, then laid down in the bed that was in the room* "I wonder where that girl lives?" *he blushed* "I must meet her! But why did Ivan say no one has visited her, I wonder if she's lonely?" *Puzzled by this, he thinks about it, until he gets really sleepy and falls asleep*

The next day…..

The three have breakfast and Ivan agrees to show Cloud around the city while Mia takes care of her daily errands. Ivan and Cloud head first down one of the busy streets and Ivan begins his tour.

Ivan: "We'll start with the easy stuff follow me!" *Cloud follows him* "I'll make sure you can find your way back to the lodge!"

Cloud: "Thanks!"

Ivan: *Continues and shows Cloud many alleys, buildings, one building catches Cloud's eye…*

Cloud: "What building is that?"

Ivan: "It's a music building."

Cloud: "Heke?"

Ivan: "Many humans play music from around the world here! They come here as foreign exchange students, and can play their music here!"

Cloud: "Ok, sounds cool, it's a shame they didn't have that for hamsters, it would have been easier for me to travel."

Ivan: "Maybe, let's continue the tour, shall we?" *Cloud nods yes, and Ivan continues to show him many things, and then he takes Cloud to the Eiffel Tower.

They both take the elevator along with many humans and look out the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower.

Cloud: "Check the view! Wow, I bet you could see anything from up here…. even where Bijou lives?" *he smiled*

Ivan: *sighs* "I see you're still hung up on her so I will show you the way…."

Cloud: "Great!" *He grabs Ivan and they leave the tower and make their way back onto the ground. *

Ivan: *points* "If you follow this way, she lives in a nice, big house surrounded by many nice trees you can't miss her!"

Cloud: "How come no one has been able to see her?"

Ivan: "Because of the many cats that live nearby, no one has been able to see her..." *There was an even more important reason, but he didn't want to tell Cloud why, thinking this reason alone that he told him would keep him from going! *

Cloud: *looks slyly at Ivan* "Well, that's about to change!" *He runs off, ignoring all of Ivan' s warnings, and heads the way to Bijou's. *

He has an easy time, no cats around at all! He is already almost to the house Ivan described. 

Cloud: "This must be it! Must be my lucky day!" *A cat appeared out of no where! * "Oops, spoke to soon!" *Before he could turn around and try another way…another cat blocked him from leaving, he frowned* "This can't be good…."

The cats attacked him before he could do anything! He had no time to respond they began hitting him back and forth like a ball.

Cloud: *Was able to dodge one of the cat's paws and continue running toward Bijou's house, the cats fiercely followed him* "I guess they really don't like hamsters!" *He then jumped onto a tree branch of a tree near an open window of Bijou's house. 

The cats: *continued to follow him*

Cloud: "You guys don't quit do you?" 

Cats: *One cat jumped at him with its claws and swiped at him, he was able to jump, but still got scratched by the cat on his left side* 

Cloud: "Ouchichi!" *he yelled it and fell and bumped his head on the tree branch, everything was going dark to him* "Ughhhh, Ivan was right, this was a bad idea…." *He tried to stand up, but he was too weak, and fell back down face first on the tree branch.*

Cat 1: *seized the opportunity and thought it would be fun to hit Cloud like a puck, so it slapped him with its paw*

Cat 2: *Was on the other side with the open window to its back and pretended to act like a goalie, but the first cat hit Cloud too fast for the second one, because Cloud went right in between the cat's legs and through the open window! *

Both cats were disappointed that they lost their "toy" and decided to find something else to play with….

Meanwhile in the house… 

Maria: Bijou, I'm going to have to leave for awhile, my parents are taking me too another expensive restaurant tonight, so I'm going to be gone quite awhile!

Bijou: *Giving Maria a depressed look* "Can't I come along Maria? I would really like to go!"

Maria: *noticed how Bijou looked at her* "I really wish I could take you, but they fear you would get lost in the big city, don't worry maybe next time! *She put Bijou back in her carrier*

Bijou: *tried to look happier, but couldn't* "If you say so…but what if there isn't a next time?"

Maria: "Bijou I'll be back around 11 o' clock tonight, see you then!

Bijou: *frowning sadly began adjusting her ribbons* "It's so lonely here after Maria leaves, I wish I could talk to someone…. maybe another hamster perhaps…*she blushed for a moment* maybe a boy hamster…."

At that moment, Cloud fell in Maria's room first by landing on the cushion of Maria's chair by the window, and then was bounced to the ground, where he landed making a loud thud noise.

Bijou: *startled by the noise* "Oh la la what was that?" *She left her carrier to check and saw the hamster lying there in bad shape* "Oh my goodness are you all right?" *The hamster didn't respond, she then touched his left paw*

Cloud: "Uhhhhh" *opens his eyes for a brief second and sees the concerned look on Bijou's face* "Oh look an angel…." *He passes out*

Bijou: *Quickly scurries around Maria's room and finds some bandages for the wounded guest. Then after finding some, returns to the boy hamster and begins putting them on him* "How did this happen to him?" *She looked and saw the scratch on his left side, and begins putting the bandages around his body. She saw his head was a bit swollen too, so she got a small ice cube and bag and put it on his head. * "That should do it!" *She was pleased with her work* "He should be better in no time!" *She stayed by his side the whole time to wait for him to awaken*

Two hours later…

It was now 5pm, the sun was beginning to set, and Cloud was still unconscious….

Bijou: *worried* "Why hasn't he awakened yet?" *She touched his left paw again*

Cloud: *His left foot twitched*

Bijou: "It moved!"

Cloud: "Huh?' *He still had his eyes closed and started to get up*

Bijou: "Not so fast! You're not well enough!"

Cloud: *the ice bag fell off his head* "Uhhh my head" *He began to rub it*

Bijou: *smiled* "Are you ok, you took a bad fall!" 

Cloud: "Yes I'll be fine" *he opened his eyes* "thank…you…." *he froze and became silent, the girl he wanted to meet so badly was looking right back at him! *

Bijou: *in a sweet voice* "Bonjour!"

Cloud: *trying to comprehend what she just told him, he frowned, he shook his head*

Bijou: *looked at him and backed away, hurt by the gesture*

Cloud: *tried to speak, his face was still red, he was still blushing and couldn't get any words to form…* "BBBBooonnnn…" *He couldn't finish, his face was beet red*

Bijou: *thought to herself: "I finally meet a nice boy, and he doesn't even want to talk to me!" She then was beginning to cry*

Cloud: *finally able to form words* "Hey! Please don't cry! I didn't mean any harm, honest!"

Bijou: *stopped and talked in her French accent* "You speak English?"

Cloud: "Oui!" *They both looked at each other, and laughed* "I'm sorry, I guess I got hit harder than I thought, allow me to start over…" *He knelt on one knee and kissed Bijou's left paw. *

Bijou: *blushed*

Cloud: "My name is Cloud, I thank you for helping me and your name is…"

Bijou: *still blushing* "Bijou…."

Cloud: "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm just sorry it was under the wrong circumstances…." *He started to leave, he didn't want her to see him like this*

Bijou: *frowned* "You're leaving already? Wouldn't you like to stay longer?" *She blushed* "It gets lonely being not able to talk to anyone else here…"

Cloud: *nicely* "Really? I'm sorry to hear that…. I'll stay if you want me too…" *he was blushing again*

Bijou: "Merci!"

Cloud: "I think I know what that means…you're welcome then!"

Bijou: *looks at the bandaged hamster* "What should we play?"

Cloud: "Anything you want!"

Bijou: *concerned* "But you still aren't well?"

Cloud: "Don't worry, I've taken many hits, this is nothing! I'm not going to leave you alone, I'm able to play with you!"

Bijou: *blushed*

Cloud: *Looked at the window and got an idea, he began to climb Maria's chair* "I have a great idea Bijou!"

Bijou: "What Cloud?"

Cloud: "How about I show you the city, it's the least I can do for you helping me!"

Bijou: *her eyes sparkled* "I'd love to!" *Looks down at the floor* "But…"

Cloud: *concerned* "What's wrong?" 

Bijou: "It's Maria, I can't leave, I wouldn't want her to worry if she finds me missing…"

Cloud: *downhearted* "Oh…" *Then thinks* "Wait, I can get you home before she gets back!"

Bijou: "I don't know…I've never left here before…."

Cloud: *Climbed back down the chair to Bijou* "Don't worry you can trust me…" *He knelt down again on one knee and held her left paw with his right paw* "I won't let you down, I promise, on my honor as a ham knight!"

Bijou: *let go of his paw* "You're a ham knight?"

Cloud: "Yes, I am Bijou!" *He showed her his family crest on the button for his cloak* "See this is my family's crest, all knights have one! If we go out, I can tell you all the adventures I've had leading me into meeting you!"

Bijou: *smiled, the stories were tempting, and gazing into his eyes she could tell she could trust him* "Did you serve a princess?"

Cloud: "Of course, her name is Princess Amber!"

Bijou: *excited* "All right I'll go!"

Cloud: "Ok!" *He held out his right paw, she held it with her left* "Let's go!"

They leave Bijou's house, not before Cloud checking to see if the cats were still around.

Cloud: "Nope they're gone!"

Bijou: "Who?"

Cloud: "Nothing to worry about, let's go have some fun!"

Bijou: *smiles*

Cloud takes her first to the Eiffel Tower and gives her a little history lesson about it, and a few stories of his past. Of course the information on the tower was what Ivan had told him earlier. Bijou hung onto every word, asking questions about everything they saw, and what he told her. He was happy to oblige and give her yet another answer that Ivan had given him.

Cloud: "As you can see from this observation deck, the view is breathtaking…"

Bijou: "We're so high up!" *She was a bit nervous, Cloud held her paw*

Cloud: *Very kindly* "True, but you can take a look and see the beauty of the world laid before you! And besides, I won't let anything happen to you!"

Bijou: *her eyes sparkled when she heard him say that, and began to think: "What a sweet boy! I think I may actually…"*

Cloud: *looked at her, since she wasn't responding* "Are you ok?"

Bijou: *smiles* "I'm fine thank you!" *changes the subject* "You sure know a lot Cloud!"

Cloud: *he blushed* "Well I don't know too much…"

They headed back down from the tower and knew what she may need to see next...a restaurant! He took her next to get something to eat….

Bijou: "Cloud is there anywhere we can go to get something to eat?"

Cloud: "Anywhere your heart desires!"

Bijou: *blushed, and thought to herself: "this boy is sure a romantic, no? And yet…I may actually be beginning to…she looked into his eyes and blushed again*

Cloud: "I figured you would be hungry! I know just the place!"

Bijou: *smiled and followed him*

They stopped at a real nice and romantic restaurant with many beautiful flowers and candlelight dinners. Bijou couldn't believe how beautiful it was!

Bijou: "My goodness, it's beautiful!"

Cloud: *trying to really complement her, could not, he was too nervous so he just smiled*

There were many tables, these ones were for hamsters, and there were a few couples, but Cloud looked at them, then at him and Bijou and knew they were the best looking couple at the restaurant.

Cloud: *pulled out the chair and had Bijou sit down and then got to his chair and sat down too, they were at a candle lighted table* 

A waiter hamster came and took their order. 

Bijou: *ordered a nice meal of assorted nuts and a nice dessert and Cloud ordered the same. *

Cloud: * also ordered them strawberry smoothies to drink*

Bijou: *impressed with his decision of drinks and asked him* "Why did you buy those drinks? Hamsters only buy that one for special reasons and occasions!"

Cloud: "What occasions?"

Bijou: *blushed* "Two hamsters that care greatly about each other on a night out, or a special occasion, like a birthday! So…." *she was nervous to find out his answer*

Cloud: "I'll let you decide the reason!" *he smiled* "I want you to really enjoy yourself tonight!"

Bijou: *her eyes sparkled again, she was liking him even more than a second ago…*

The food wasn't ready yet so Cloud decided to keep talking.

Cloud: "Bijou, how are you able to speak English?"

Bijou: *she smiled, glad to answer an easy question* "Maria's parents have many visitors, some from England, that's how I learned to speak it because everyone I was around spoke it!"

Cloud: "Wow, so that's how, that's really nice!" *he put his right paw on her left paw while saying that*

Bijou: "Oui!" *she looked and saw his paw on hers, she looked up at him and they both blushed*

The food is brought to them and they eat dinner. The waiter then brings the bill. Of course Cloud took care of the bill. 

Cloud: *looks at the bill surprised, and says to himself "40 sunflower seeds!" and nearly faints from looking at it*

Bijou: "Anything wrong?"

Cloud: "Oh…nothing" *says to himself: "I don't have enough! I know, Ivan won't mind…I'll pay him back later!" He puts on the bill to send it to Ivan and he'll pay it…*

The waiter comes back, and looks at the bill pleased.

Waiter: "Very good sir! I will get right on it!"

Bijou: "You paid the bill?"

Cloud: "Of course!" *Bijou smiled at him* "Let's go!" *he holds out his right arm, she takes it*

They begin to walk together, and are walking by one of the music concerts that are happening outside….

Bijou: "Do you hear that?"

Cloud: "What?"

Bijou: "That music?"

Cloud: *Begins to listen* "Oh yeah!" *He looks at her, and offers his paw* "May I have this dance?

Bijou: *looks at him and smiles* "Of course!" *They dance many fast songs, then a slow song comes on, they both stand in front of each other* 

Cloud: "We can dance to this if you'd like too" *he looked down at the ground* "I can understand if you don't want to…"

Bijou: *held out her paw and looked into his eyes and smiled* "I'd love to!"

Cloud: *he took her paw and they danced, they danced for a good hour* 

Bijou: "My goodness you're such a great dancer!"

Cloud: *blushed* "It comes with the job!"

Bijou: *was having a great time, she leaned her head on his chest while they were dancing the slow dance* "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up!"

Cloud: *blushed and smiled and kept on dancing with her*

After the dance, the time was now 10pm, he would have to take Bijou home soon, he made one last stop that he stumbled onto himself…a hill full of flowers and very beautiful trees that surrounded all with millions of stars shinning above them.

Cloud and Bijou: *sat down separate to each other on the hill*

Bijou: "Cloud, I've had a wonderful time, thank you!"

Cloud: "I'm glad…I just hope I can do it again sometime" *he blushes*

Bijou: *looks at him and moves closer, blushing while doing so* "Cloud, what do you want to do with your life?"

Cloud: "I plan on seeing the world, see everything life has to offer!" *he noticed she did move closer to him, he did the same, blushing as well*

Bijou: "I wish I could do something like that too, but I cannot…."

Cloud: "Why?"

Bijou: "If I did, Maria would miss me terribly, I wouldn't want that"

Cloud: *downhearted and thinking to himself, "so much for asking her to join me"*

Bijou: *was starting to look worried* "I think we should go now…Maria is going to be home soon…"

Cloud: "Already?" *he looked at her, she was worried and then he smiled at her* "Ok let's go!"

Bijou: *smiled and then frowned again* "Cloud there's something I really need to ask of you…."

Cloud: "What is it?"

Bijou: "This may sound strange, but…. no I can't ask it of you…."

Cloud: "What is it, I'll do it just tell me…"

Bijou: "Really?"

Cloud: "I 'd do anything for you!"

Bijou: *blushed and then told him* "I need you to be at my place early in the morning tomorrow at sunrise!

Cloud: "What for?"

Bijou: "Please, I can't say it…not now ok? Just promise me!"

Cloud: "Sure, I promise, I'll be there for you no matter what!"

Bijou: "Oh Cloud thank you!" *She looked at him, just how he said it, made her feel warm and her heart began to beat faster as she kept looking at him, she didn't understand it at the moment though*

Cloud: *looked at how happy she was and his heart started beating faster too*

They gazed into each other's eyes….

Cloud moved closer to her, so that he was only about two steps from her…

Bijou moved closer to him as well, now they were right in front of each other….

Cloud *looked into her eyes and smiled* 

Bijou: *looked at him* "What is it?"

Cloud: "It's just I never noticed how beautiful your eyes looked in the moonlight!"

Bijou: *her eyes sparkled and she smiled lovingly* "You look quite handsome in the moonlight… " *She understood why her heart was beating fast now*

They looked at each other another second more and then they held paws….

They could feel how fast each others hearts were beating through their paws….

Bijou looked at Cloud and then closed her eyes and moved closer…Cloud did the same…They both had the same thought on their minds: are they going to kiss each other? 

Cloud: *opened one of his eyes and saw her getting closer to him, he smiled. *

Bijou: *opened one of her eyes and saw why he stopped and saw him smiling at her, she smiled back**. * **

They closed their eyes again…

Cloud and Bijou: Their lips were only about an inch away from each other….

BONG!!!!! The clock did the chimes for 10:30 p.m.!

Bijou: *broke paws and stepped back from him* "We must go…."

Cloud: *looked at her and understood* "Ok, like I promised…"

Cloud: *took her home, he took every short cut Ivan showed him*

Now they were on the branch before Maria's window! They had made it back with 5 minutes to spare!

Cloud: "What is so important that it has to wait till tomorrow?

Bijou: "Don't worry I shall tell you tomorrow!

Cloud: "Ok…goodnight Bijou…." *Before he could leave, his right paw was still being held*

Bijou: *she pulled him back and blushed* "Don't leave just yet…."

Cloud: *lovingly* "Why?'

Bijou: "Because…"

They got close again and were about to kiss…

Maria: Bijou I'm home!

Bijou: *she let go of Cloud and went back to her carrier*

Cloud: *ran his paw through his ham hair* "So much for that…" *He looked over at Bijou*

Bijou: * who was back in her carrier, winked at Cloud*

Cloud: *winked back*

Bijou: *blushed greatly* 

Maria: *Came over and closed the window and curtains*

Cloud: *finally sunk in what happened* "I don't believe it! She likes me, she really likes me!" *He jumped in the air clicking his heels, laughing the whole time* "Yahoo!!!" *He never felt this way when he was around Amber, he felt lighter than air, was this true love for someone? Maybe Amber was right that he would find someone better after all! He thought*

He was enjoying thoughts of Bijou when all of a sudden, a tired and exhausted Ivan showed up yelling!

Ivan: "Cloud hurry please I need your help!" *He was beginning to pant so he had to rest*

Cloud: "Ivan, what's the matter?"

Ivan: *finally caught his breath* "Mia' s been hamnapped by two cats!

Cloud: "What? What did they look like?"

Ivan: *described the cats, Cloud looked shocked*

Cloud: "Those are the same cats I had problems with earlier!"

Ivan: "They were taking her to the sewer, let's go!"

Cloud: *stops Ivan* "How did you get through without cats bothering you?"

Ivan: "I'll explain later, come on!" *They both run off, Ivan leading Cloud to the sewers.*

Meanwhile in the sewers…

Mia: *crying* "You'll be sorry when Ivan and Cloud show up!"

The cats just look at her and laugh evilly to one another.

Then Cloud and Ivan finally are in the sewers and follow Mia's crying to find her and the cats.

Mia: *overjoyed* "Ivan you came to save me!"

Ivan: "I care greatly about you Mia, I would never want anything bad to happen to you!"

Mia: *her eyes sparkled as she looked at Ivan, she wanted to tell her how much she cared about him* "Ivan I…."

Ivan: "Wait till we rescue you, I have to tell you something too!"

Mia: *nodded yes with tears of joy coming from her eyes*

The cats blocked Ivan and Cloud and had the two hamsters now back to back.

Cloud: "Great, what now? We can't take them on like this!"

Ivan: "I 'm not giving them a chance to hurt Mia! I'm going in!"

Cloud: "No Ivan don't!"

Too late! Ivan charged in and the cat swatted him and kept hitting Ivan against the wall of the sewer.

Cloud: "Ivan!" *Before he could help him, the cat in front of him attacked him, he was hit against a wall too as the cats kept up their attacks on them*

Ivan: "Mia I'm not going to let you down!" *He kept trying to run to her, she ran to him, but the cat amusingly hit Ivan every time he got close to her. *

Mia: *kept on crying* "Ivan please get up, I don't want to lose you!"

Cloud: *saw how much suffering they were going through, it was like him and Amber in England facing that cat, but in this case the cat was winning! * He started getting angry. "That's not right!" *He shouted* "Stop picking on them!"

Cat: *kept on attacking Ivan making Mia cry even more. *

Cloud: *Shouted* "Stop it!!" *the fire in his heart was growing again, like it had before, but this time he saw his friends needed him and he wasn't about to let them down! He needed to get back to Bijou; he wasn't going to let her down either!

Ivan: *barely awake* "Mia I won't give up, but I don't know how much more I can take…." *he managed to look her in the eyes* "I love you Mia" *he had tears in his eyes, then he fainted*

Mia: *cried loudly, and was finally able to be by his side and held him* "Please Ivan get up! I love you too! You must get up!" *she cried even more*

The cat beating up Cloud decided to lay off him since Cloud was just lying there too, it wanted to get Mia!

Cloud: *heard Mia' s crying* "They love each other, it cannot end this way for them!" *He began thinking of Bijou and his promise to be there for her. * "I cannot let her down either!" *The fire was growing even more through Cloud's heart and the rest of his body was beginning to feel it, this time he felt stronger than facing that cat in England! Then he started to get up* "I cannot let that happen!"

The cats turned around and looked at him. They smiled and decided to go after him again.

Cloud: *full of anger* "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!! *He charged right into the cats, running on his paws and feet*

The first cat tried to stop him, but Cloud rolled out of the way and jumped at the cat!

Cloud: *His leap changed into a flying kick, which he then was able to kick the cat's nose! *

The cat meowed in pain and fell back wards into the sewer water! The cat was washed further out the sewer!

Meanwhile at Maria's and Bijou's house…

It was already 1 am! Outside the house was a for sale sign. Then in Maria's room there was many boxes in there, with all her belongings packed in it. The only things not packed were Maria's bed, desk and chair, also Bijou's carrier, which rested on the desk.

Bijou: *was too excited to sleep, she was waiting for the boy she liked to return, she was looking for a nice pair of ribbons to wear for him* "I hope he likes these, it took me hours to find the right ones! *She now was wearing a nice blue pair of ribbons. Then she daydreamed of what they will say to each other when he arrives. *

Cloud: (Bijou's daydream) "Wow I thought you couldn't get more beautiful, I guess I was wrong! *He was blushing* "Now what did you need me for?"

Bijou: *nervous and blushing* "Since I have to move, I was wondering…"

Cloud: *lovingly* "Yes?"

Bijou: "And you said you wanted to see the world…"

Cloud: "Right…."

Bijou: * very nervously, hoping he would say yes* " I don't have any other friends so I was wondering…would you care to join me, as Maria and I go around the world?"

Cloud: *his faced turned crimson* "I would be honored!"

Bijou: "Thank you Cloud!" *They hugged each other and were about to kiss…* Maria: *interrupts her daydream* "We leave in a few hours Bijou! Aren't you excited?" 

Bijou: *no longer daydreaming, began to get sad, now she really wanted him there* "Cloud please hurry!"

Back in the sewers…

Only one cat was in the way for Ivan and Mia to be reunited and the three of them to leave.

Ivan: *finally waking up, in the paws of Mia* "Am I ever glad to see you!" *he said looking up into her*

Mia: *she smiled and bent down and kissed him on the lips. *

Cloud: *watching them out of the corner of his eye smiled. * "Now we finish this cat! Leave the lovers be!"

Cat: *didn't want to listen to Cloud and charged him! *

Cloud: *smiled and was ready because the cat fell into his trap. The sewer water was cleverly right behind him! Cloud jumped out of the way and the cat fell in! *

Cat: *with many disgruntled meows went the same way as its partner*

Cloud: *tired* "You two ok?" *he looked at them, they were still kissing*

Ivan and Mia: *stopped kissing to smile at one another for a second and began kissing again*

Cloud: "Ok…seems like you're doing great! I'll leave you guys! See you later!"

Ivan: *waved and went back to kissing Mia* 

It was now 3am; the cats were now traveling the sewers of Paris in style, while Cloud was running in circles trying to get to Bijou's. 

Cloud: "How do I get out of here?" *He ended up back in the room of the sewer Ivan and Mia were in, but to his dismay they were all ready gone! *

Cloud: "Now what do I do?" 

He searched every tunnel, nook and cranny of the sewer; he still couldn't find his way out…. two hours more have passed it was now 4 am! Sunrise is in 2 hours!

Cloud: "I can't be late! I must reach her! It must be important, she would have never asked me!"

He then finally found a way out, but it was on the other side of the city!

Cloud: "This isn't my day!" *He ran as fast as he could…. time was not his friend today!*

Bijou: *waiting by Maria's window sill* "Where are you? You promised me! Why aren't you here?" *Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears* It was already 5:30 am, he only has a half-hour before Bijou was leaving!

Maria and her parents were doing the final checks in the house…the only thing left in Maria's room was Bijou's carrier, since Bijou was going with them and not the furniture.

(The furniture was going in a moving van and then transported to their new home by plane)

Cloud: *He was running as fast as his paws and feet would carry him…. * (pant) "I must get there on time! (pant) *he was very tired, the fight with the cats and his scratch from earlier were starting to take their toll. *

It was now 5:55 am…

Maria: "Alright Bijou! Time to go!" 

Bijou: *still fixated on the window* "Five minutes Maria, please!"

Maria: *picked up Bijou and placed her in the carrier*

Bijou: *heartbroken and began to cry* "Why didn't he come? Did he not like me?" *sob*

Maria placed Bijou in the car, and got in…

Out from the other side of the sidewalk comes a worn out hamster running…it was Cloud!

The car began to drive away…Cloud began to run in the street after it.

Cloud *calling out to Bijou to turn around* "Bijou, where you going? Come back Bijou, come back please! I made it…" *very tired* "I made it…."

Bijou: *crying in her carrier, facing the road ahead and not behind (where she would have seen him)*

The car got further away, it kept going and going until it was out of sight.

Cloud: *fell to his knees and started to cry* "Was this what she wanted me here for, she was moving? Why? Why must I lose those I care about?" *tears were flowing out his eyes and he couldn't control them* "Why? Why did this happen?"

A little bit later in the day….

Mia: "How long has he been up there?" 

Ivan: "Ever since the car drove away"

Cloud was standing in the tree by Bijou's house, facing the direction the car left, motionless. Only the wind that blew his cloak was the only thing that was moving by him.

Mia: *worried* "Will he ever come down?"

Ivan: "He will, when he's ready"

Cloud: *going over all the events that transpired* "I made a promise to her…I couldn't keep it!" *he held his head in his paws* "I have to make it right somehow!"

Ivan: "Hey Cloud! We know where she moved to!"

Cloud: *looked up surprised, and jumped down the tree, ran to Ivan* "Where did she move to?"

Mia: *handed him an address on a sheet of paper*

Cloud: *looked at it then them* "How did you?"

Mia: "Our owners own computers and the computers told us exactly where her family moved to. 

Cloud: "Thank you!"

Ivan: "Don't thank us yet, take a look where she is going!" *he points to the paper*

Cloud: *looks at it and is shocked* "This is the next town right?"

Mia: "No, more like thousands of miles away!"

Cloud: *fell over anime style on his side* "How am I suppose to see her if she's moving to Japan!"

Ivan and Mia: "Follow your heart Cloud, you said you wanted to see the world, broaden your horizons, well do that and you'll find her!"

Cloud: "You're right! I can!"

Ivan: "Then I guess this is goodbye…"

Cloud: *sadly* "Yes"

The three go to the train station.

Ivan: "We have prepared things for your journey!"

Ivan and Mia give Cloud a few things to use on his journey. An atlas, shows every country in the world, with pages in the back for him to write about his adventures, and a black backpack, filled with many different foods Mia made for him and many drinks so he wouldn't go hungry or thirsty.

Ivan: *Points to the train on the train station map he will use* "Set out for Italy, it will take you one step closer to seeing her again!"

Mia: "Good luck Cloud, I hope you find her!"

Cloud: Thank you Mia and thank you Ivan, I won't forget everything you two have done for me, my friends!" *he boards the train*

Ivan and Mia: *smile at Cloud and wave to him * "So long, don't forget to write! Bye-Q!"

Cloud: "Bye-Q!"

Mia: *hands a letter to Ivan* "This just came for you!"

Ivan: *puzzled* "Wonder what it could be? *Reads it, it's the bill for the restaurant! Ivan begins to run after the train. * "Cloud come back here! You owe me 40 sunflower seeds!"

It's too late because as the sun begins to set, the train is already too far for Ivan to catch up to it.

As the sun sets that fateful day, Cloud leaves his new friends in search of another. Will he find Bijou? Who will he run into next? The answers to these and many more exciting questions a wait in the next part!

Stay Tuned for Part III of Cloud Chronicles: My Mission: See the World or Her?


	3. My Mission: See the World or Her?

*Disclaimer* I do not own Hamtaro, if I did I could assure you this series pretty much would have come before the normal one! 

The sky had darkened as the sun descended over the horizon, as the train moved further out of Paris and further through the country France. Of course the next destination is still some time away for it would get much colder…

Cloud Chronicles Part III: My Mission: See the World or Her?

Cloud casually turned the pages of the atlas, as he laid on his side. He had read an eighth of the pages just by skimming the pictures with one paw. He was tired, but couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Cloud: (yawn) "It's so quiet here…" He gazed out the slit of an opening in the boxcar, good enough for him to see the outside of it. He could see the empty dark sky; no stars were shinning yet.

Just earlier that day he had rushed to be with the girl of his dreams, just to have that dream shattered as he couldn't reach her in time from her departure.

Cloud: (sigh) "If I was only faster…only faster…" The tired hamster let out a yawn as he dropped the book in his paws and slowly closed his eyelids as he drifted off to sleep, his mind still heavy, filled with the aftermath to this day.

Meanwhile back in England…

"It's been a few days since he left…" The monarch said as she stood by the ledge of the balcony, it seemed very quiet at the castle. 

Garret: "Are you alright Amber?" The worried knight said as he touched her shoulder gently with his paw.

Princess Amber: "Yes Garret…I'm all right…" (sigh) She gazed further out at the sunset, the sun was setting and the night was coming upon them, they could see the first stars of the evening. Princess Amber looked closer at one of the clouds that were still visible that evening, and it greatly resembled Cloud. (She says to herself) "I wish I didn't let him go…"

Garret: "Hmm?" He asked, beginning to understand what she said. "Oh I see that explains it, you miss Cloud…"

Princess Amber: *Turns and looks at him* "I guess you are right…perhaps I shouldn't have granted his request…"

Garret: "It's ok…he was going to leave sooner or later…besides it was your obligation to do so, as it's customary when someone saves the kingdom from disaster…"

Princess Amber: "Perhaps you are right…but still…did he have to leave now?"

Garret: "He will be fine, and you said he can come back anytime if he runs into trouble, right?"

Princess Amber: "Right…wait a second? Were you ease dropping on our conversation?!" 

Garret: *his face goes flush* "Ah…um…well…perhaps a little…" *turns away from her, hiding his embarrassment*

Princess Amber: (sigh) "It's ok…I knew you didn't mean to…I just hope he will be alright…it's just on nights like this…I seem to think of him the most…"

Of course it is here where she stands and gazes she got to know Cloud better, for if not for his curiosity, and Barret's for that matter, they wouldn't be as good as friends, or perhaps even more…

"You know we shouldn't be this close to Amber, Barret…"

"She won't notice us, just chill…"

"Why am I doing this again?"

Barret: "Like you don't want a closer look at her…"

Cloud: "Maybe, but I respect her privacy…"

Barret: "Just look at her…she's beautiful…"

Cloud: "How can you see? That wall blocks anyone from getting in, let alone looking in the inner courtyard!"

Barret: "Here, get on my back, you should get enough boost to see her" He lowers himself so Cloud can climb up his back.

Cloud: Climbs up Barret's back. "Fine…"

Barret: "Hey! Watch the armor! Just had it polished!" Cloud steps on his face. "Hey!"

Cloud: puts his paw to Barret's mouth. "Be quiet she'll hear you!"

Barret stands up; Cloud nearly loses his balance on Barret "Hey! Be careful!"

Cloud: "Hey!! Easy!! I am going to lose my balance!!" He can feel Barret teetering below him, but is able to get a glimpse of the princess, her hair flowing in the gentle breeze as she gazed out into the night sky, it seemed to rival her beauty. "She is beautiful…" He smiled greatly as he looked more, blushing the more he looked at her.

Barret: "Uh oh" Barret fell back wards.

Cloud: Was brought back to reality as he felt the loss of ground beneath him as Barret fell over. "Ugh" Cloud said as he grabbed the ledge of the wall and then fell over the other side with a loud thud.

Princess Amber: "What was that?" *She carefully went to the sound to see a dazed knight in a bush by the wall. (shocked) "What are you doing here?"

Cloud: *regains his senses* "Ugh…I…I…" *he stutters as he looks into the princess's eyes*

Princess Amber: "Oh it's you…" She blushes as she helps Cloud up "How are you doing?" 

Cloud: *looks that they are still holding paws and blushes also* "Just nearby and I was…"

Princess Amber: "Checking on me…"

Cloud: "Right…wait…"

Princess Amber: "It's ok…I don't mind…I do get lonely just by myself here in the courtyard…care to talk for awhile?"

Cloud: "Sure!!!"

Barret: Listens as it seems the princess and Cloud carry out a discussion on a few things, sighs and decides to leave the two in private, since he couldn't get over the wall alone. "See you later Cloud…" The field hamster smiled as he went further back to his post, he knew the princess would be safe with Cloud right there with her.

Days pass and practically every night after Garret went to resume his post inside the castle, Barret would help Cloud into the courtyard once more, so he could talk to Amber. She always waited anxiously to talk to him, with great smile on her face, which caused Cloud to blush when he looked upon it.

Princess Amber: (sighs) "Another lonely night…" She looks across the courtyard at the vacant scenery, no Cloud yet and it was getting later. "I wish he would join me…" She sat on a reclining sofa and sighed again, but then she heard the usual thud by the courtyard wall and as normal a dazed knight was lying on the ground.

Cloud: *rubs his back* "I think Barret needs to check his aim…" He stands up and looks into Amber's eyes and blushes. 

Princess Amber: does the same looking into his. "You're late…" She blushed while saying. 

Cloud: "I guess I am…sorry…Barret had a card game going and we couldn't get away till we lost our share of sunflower seeds."

Princess Amber: Giggled at Cloud's joke and situation which he chuckled a bit too as they sat down together on the sofa and gazed at the stars together. "So Cloud…do you like being a knight?"

Cloud: looks into her loving eyes and smiles. "You know I do Amber…I get to be this close to you…" Blushing after he said it, not realizing he said the last part aloud and saw her blush greatly from his words.

Princess Amber: "R-Really?" She replied nervously as she moved closer to him.

Cloud: "You know I do…" Calmly he replied gazing into her eyes before they resumed their stargazing.

Princess Amber: "So Cloud…do you want to stay at the castle? Or do you like to travel and see what's out there?"

Cloud: shocked at the sudden change in topic and more so she knew what he only discussed with Barret. "H-how did you know?"

Princess Amber: "Cloud…you are like your father in many ways, always going around the castle carefree, and dream of life outside its walls…"

Cloud: "That's not bad is it?"

Princess Amber: "Most certainly not…for you also care about others, everyone here, and I can see…mostly me…" She blushed more than she thought possible after saying it.

Cloud: blushed just as much. "Y-yes I do…and I know you feel the same…" He moved closer to her and his paw and touched hers by accident and they gazed into each other's eyes once more. "You look beautiful in the moonlight…"

Princess Amber: "Thank-q…" She held his paw more as they got closer. Their lips neared in a kiss, but she quickly pulled away. "Cloud it's too soon for me to do that…I'm sorry…"

Cloud: A bit hurt by the gesture, he backed away. "Ok…"

Princess Amber: saw him beginning to move away from her, and brought him closer again and snuggled against him. "I may not be ready to kiss you…but I still want to be near you…" She began to snuggle her head against his chest plate of his armor, making him blush.

Cloud: "I want to be near you too…" He moved closer and held her closer and cuddled and snuggled with her, both of them were blushing and smiling as they gazed into the stars once more, content in being together…

Princess Amber: gazes out into the stars alone that night, remembering that night very well, since that was the closest she got to him as she was comforted by Garret. "On nights like this I miss him the most…" She sighed and it appeared a tear ran down her cheek.

Garret: Gently brushes it away with his paw. "Hey it's ok…he may be gone from here, but your memories together will live on, and I know he wouldn't want you sad right now…he may come back soon and tell us what he has done around the world so do not worry about him…ok? Besides…" Garret took her into his arms. "I am here for you aren't I?

Princess Amber: Couldn't help but smile into her love's eyes and soon she felt much better as she rested her head against Garret's chest. "Thank-q…I love you Garret…"

Garret: Rests his head on hers, his ear touching her golden locks. "I love you too Amber…"

A noise in the boxcar wakes the sleeping ham knight as he moves to see what it was.

Cloud: "Ugh…what was that?!" He gets up and checks as he can see a few snowflakes come into the boxcar. One slowly and softly touches his moist nose; he twitches in the discomfort, until it dissolves. "Snow?! Where am I?"

He takes a closer look and it seemed he was finally out of France as the warmth was gone and the cold weather set in quickly. The area around the train was blanketed in snow and ice with much stormier weather with snow falling, as it appeared he was now in….

"Switzerland?!" Exclaimed the now much colder hamster as he used his cloak to keep warm. 

The snow was falling heavily now as he continued to survey his surroundings that was all a snowy wonderland and wasteland rolled into one. 

"Better check the atlas to make sure…" Cloud says to himself as the pages are turned by the strong winds and it flips to the page with the map of Europe on it. Navigating it slow and steadily with his nimble paw he spots his destination. "There it is!" He points out, some distance from France, but close to the next stop on his travels…Italy.

"This place is shaped like a boot…" He said while staring at the image in the book.

Just then the train came to a halt. A few muffled human voices spoke from the locomotive of the train.

"Looks like a hazard up ahead, too much ice on the tracks…"

"Are you sure we can't go through? What if we wait the storm out?"

"It might get better or worse, depending on what happens…"

"I see…the best decision for this cargo train…" The engineer ponders this, with the tracks too slick to continue, braving the storm may not be the best solution to get the cargo to its destination. "We will wait out the storm…it's no use to move ahead until morning, when the tracks will be easier to see and the tracks can be easier to maneuver."

"Ok…" replied the second engineer. "I guess we wait out the storm…"

Hearing the words of the engineers, Cloud pondered the possibilities, he needed to see Bijou, get to her as fast as possible, yet he had to wait out the storm. If he waited out the storm, how long would it take to reach her? He didn't want to reach her when she was old age…Being the impatient and not the brightest which comes with youth, he chose what any young male in his decision would do.

"Well…I can't wait around forever! Looks like I need to brave the storm!" He said as he moved closer to the foreboding winds that chilled his fur to the bone. "Wow, that storm isn't going to let up…maybe it isn't a good idea to do so…"

Deciding to not look back on his decision as the chilled winds blew on his whiskers sharply like a nice blade unsheathed, he jumps out of the train into the wide-open tundra. 

****My mind…the cold weather…so cold…feels like my insides are warmer than the outside…especially my heart…how can I lose her? Father…I wanted to travel like you have done in the past…I still remember the stories you told me that I grew up to that mother passed onto me, telling me every night…

"Mother…" the young hamster responded as he was settled down for the night as he finished his precarious day of fun with his friends. "Where did father travel to?"

"Why…your father traveled many places young one…" The distinguished female sweetly replied. Even though she was getting quite old now, she still had her youthful looks, long pristine ham hair tied with a aquamarine ribbon, and aquamarine dress, made with the finest fibers of silk in all of Japan, a gift from her long departed husband from his travels there. Since the family was one that stayed close to the castle, as the titles of the family are linked to the royal bloodline of knights. 

"I know…but why did he?" Asked the youngster, his blonde ham hair getting in his eyes, as he sat up in the bed, looking at the cloak his mother was holding tightly in her hands.

"For many reasons…adventure…happiness…excitement…as well as love…" The elder hamster recalling how she met the debonair knight that she soon wed and returned to England with. Moving closer to her son, still clenching the cloak tightly. "He did it because he wished to…he didn't really need a reason just as no one really does to do anything…they just do what is in their heart…" She brings the young hamster into her arms. Then she brushes the hair from his eyes and smiles softly, and gives him a small schmubby-wubby. "Try to remember that my son…always follow your heart, that is your guide no matter what happens…" A tear streaks down her cheek slowly as she continues to reminisce on her late husband.

****"Mother…I saw those tears of sorrow that I felt in my heart of you being alone…you raised me well…I will not dishonor either of you…I will follow my heart…" 

Touching his heart to feel its warmth as the cold wind continues its attempts to ensnare him with its icy grasp. The more he remembers her kind and endearing words makes his journey a bit easier as even against the icy winds he is able to crack a smile, his body feeling much more warmth than he had previously. The warmth of his heart traveling to his cold extremities, his paws, his arms, his feet, his legs and his face and nose. He continues walking, the winds strengthening, even for kind words he had to seek shelter soon as they can hold only a temporary solution to his current plight.

"I have been walking, following the tracks to the next town, which shouldn't be too far from here…but so…cold…" He puffed, his voice beginning to freeze as the steam from his face was showing more fog than before. Frost had been forming on his whiskers, now using his cloak the best he can as he continued his journey through the harsh environment. "This isn't good…it's getting worse…maybe it wasn't smart to leave the train…"

Just then some winds caressed his body; the warmth from them strangely felt familiar to him. The winds encircled him, forcing his view to focus on a spot before him; two ice patches in the distant horizon appeared to look like ribbons as some snow drifted up this wind current, shaping a hamster-like figurine. Slowly Cloud adjusted his vision at the apparition. First using his paws to dry his eyes and adjust them, still no difference as he blinked the snow away and focused. He looked deeper at the features before him. "Bijou?" He muttered from cold lips.

Stay tuned to Part IV: Ice to Be Journeying With You


End file.
